


You Got Me Seeing Stars

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crying, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Teasing, kind of, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: "Blaze--""Want me to suck you, baby?" Blaze purrs, pulling down his sweatpants to show off just above his cock, thick curls of brown hair carry a musty sent that Blaze can barely handel. He leans in and gets a deep smell of the sweat and the hint of lavender from his body wash.Milo just let's out a long nasally whimper, looking down at Blaze with dark green, desperate eyes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	You Got Me Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC OF MAY HELL YEAH! 
> 
> This was a shameless kink fic that was swimming around in my head. I need to go to bed. I've been writing this sense 9pm and it's 12 in the morning... 
> 
> Enjoy!

\--------------

"For the *love* of hell Milo just-- put it in!" Blaze whined as Milo's three fingers slowly pumped in and out of him, not that Blaze didn't enjoy the sensation. He did. 

The fact was that Milo had taken an hour *just* to stick two in, and the fact that his boyfriend was just teasing his prostate. Blaze was harder beyond belief, sitting on Milo's lap, writhing as his cock jumped and twitched against their bodies. He let out a low moan whenever the head of his cock caught against Milo's navel. 

The feeling of fullness was turning into some sort of pleasure torture. Blaze found himself teetering on the plateau of release for the third time. He wasn't sure if he could fight off another orgasm before they even got started. He was sure Milo didn't mean to tease like this, but holy hell..

"I swear to Ver and everything good in the world, if you don't stick your cock in me right now I'm going to pull out your hair!" Blaze pressed down on Milo's fingers, and practically sobbed when they slid out of him. 

Blaze nuzzled into Milo's neck with a whimper. "..C'mon..just.." 

Milo sighed and kissed his temple, showing sympathy.

The fire elemental immediately let out a noise of pure joy when he felt the blunt tip of Milo's cock against his hole. 

Blaze was sure it was the best thing he ever felt. Then Milo started to press in. 

"Ohh yes! Yes Yes Yes--" After all the waiting, the begging, they were finally. Finally-

Milo wouldn't go any further, infact, he pulled away. 

"W-What?"

Milo, the handsome gentle giant he was, just looked at Blaze and shook his head, calm as ever. 

"What do you mean no? Mi Mi, please." Blaze's heart dropped. Milo stood firm, stuffing his hard cock back into his sweatpants, he offered his fingers back, it wasn't as satisfying as it was before, not when they were so close. 

Milo says the first words he's said in weeks. "I don't want to hurt you." 

...

...What do you think I was after, you fucking bastard?! You're almost twice the size of me and muscled like *that* and you think I wouldn't want you wreck me until I couldn't breathe? Do you know what you look like!? Blaze screamed in his mind. Of course, he doesn't say that out loud. He settled with a desperate, almost incoherent, "I don't care!" 

Milo seems to take that the wrong way, looking Blaze straight in the eyes, as if to say, " I mean it. "

Damn the fucking noble idiot. Blaze can't help but kiss him when he implies stuff like that. He's Rocking back onto Milo's fingers as they curl and press into that delicious spot that sends him moaning into the young teen's mouth. It's all tongue and teeth. Milo let's Blaze take what he wants while he thrusts his fingers in and out harder, that much, Blaze is greatful for. 

His other hand pumps his cock, twisting his hand in a way that has Blaze coming apart and melting on his lap. He's torn between rocking back on his fingers and rocking up to meet Milo's hand. 

"S-Son of a..." Blaze's words trail off into nothing as he focuses on his own pleasure, a pressure building his his belly, and a flush spreading across his shoulders. 

Milo seemed to notice, stroking his cock faster and kissing down Blaze's neck to the dip of his shoulder and back up. Completely ignoring his own pleasure for the sake of his partner. He could wait, he'd been waiting from the start. But Blaze? He wasn't so sure. 

Blaze came with a low groan of Milo's name, cum splattering over the grass elemental's stomach. His thighs shook and his hole clenched around Milo's fingers. 

It takes Blaze a while to calm down, panting against Milo, chest covered in sweat and possibly other bodily fluids that he really couldn't care about right now. Milo sat under him, slowly taking his fingers out of him and his hand off Blaze's member, gentle as ever. 

Blaze looks up stupidly and says the first thing that comes to mind. "Hi.." 

Milo huffs..

It's a nice moment between the two. Milo rubs his back with his palm. 

Blaze is only sated for a moment before he's grabbing for Milo's still hard dick. To which he huffs when the taller of the two bats his hand away. 

"No. You need a bath." 

"Yeah and you need a blowjob." Blaze can't get over the way Milo's face turns fifty shades of red in a fricking second. Then he notices the mess. 

"Actually I'm pretty sure you need the bath more than me. God I covered you, huh?" 

Milo looks down at his stomach, his eyes darken with something Blaze can't put his finger on. Desire, maybe. 

Milo let's out a rough hum. Nodding his head. He's taking deep breaths though his nose, like he's smelling the air, smelling the sharp sent of Blaze's release on him.

Blaze notices how Milo's cock twitches in his loose sweat pants. 

Huh.

Blaze recalled that he'd read something about how grass elemental's had a better sense of smell than any other element, in the Zorufil Hall Library back in his home town. So if even he could smell it on Milo.. What would the teen be experiencing right now? It'd probably be ten times stronger. 

"How's that smell hm?" Blaze asks, almost as a joke, but Milo's eyes are dark with want. Need. His fists balled into the sheets of his bed.

It's almost inaudible, but Milo let's out a low groan in the back of his throat, breathing through his mouth with his tongue sticking out. As if to taste the air. Milo's dick twitches in his pants again. 

Blaze takes this moment while Milo is distracted to take a finger down and wipe at a bit of his own salty cum that had dripped down Milo's muscled stomach. 

He sticks his tongue out, licking his finger, showing off the white patch before saying, "Have a taste," 

Milo is on him like a man dying of Cōnmisian, he's kissing him fiercely again, his own mouth sucking his tongue in a way that Blaze can't help but grin a little into the kiss. He palms Milo through his sweatpants, this time not getting a protest.

He's running his fingers lightly over it through the fabric, using his thumb to wipe over the head of his cock, finger pads tracing along the underside. Going back and forth between gentle and hard touches seems to get Milo going, soon he's panting into the kiss, and it's Blaze's turn to take over. 

He keeps teasing over the fabric, licking and sucking marks on Milo's neck while he just sits there and *takes* it. 

Blaze can feel a warmth stir in his belly, his cock starts to spring back to life again, but he ignores it, mostly because he knows he won't be able to come again this quickly. 

Milo is bucking up into Blaze's touch, he allows him to, mostly because every time he does, he's moving away from Blaze's fingers, and Blaze just isn't done teasing him yet. He keeps up with the light touches, using both hands to tap against the sides of his shaft in a way that has Milo biting his lip. With each thrust he's losing the wanted touches. Even though he could slam Blaze into the bed and just make him take his dick, he doesn't, couldn't. 

At this moment Blaze realizes how much composure Milo really has. It only makes him want to take him apart that much more. 

Soon, Milo is laying on his back, hips grinding into the bed, and Blaze has to keep him still while he licks down Milo's chest to his stomach, licking the rest of the traces of his cum with long, slow laps. Milo's abs twitch under Blaze's tongue; the way he throws an arm over his eyes like it's too much to bear-- is hotter than it should be. 

His tongue drags down to scrape his teeth along the waistband of Milo's sweatpants. Milo jerks his hips up, erection hitting Blaze's chin. Blaze digs his thumbs into the indents of Milo's hips. 

He begins back up with a slow lick around Milo's belly button. Oh, and *oh* the sound of frustration that left Milo's throat was absolutely amazing, nothing could ever top that, Blaze thought. Yet, he wanted to see if that was true. 

He bit down and sucked a mark onto Milo's stomach, as if the three he'd left of his neck weren't enough. Then he trailed up, kissing and licking up to Milo's nipples. The tip of his tongue is flicking across the erect bud, Blaze looks up at Milo and does an erotic roll of his own hips onto Milo's straining cock. 

A loud moan comes tumbling out of Milo's lips, but Blaze stops all touching after that, leaving Milo looking up at him like a disappointed child. 

Blaze goes back down again, not taking as much time as the last trip down, trailing with only a few kisses before his face comes about an inch away from Milo's dick. Blaze nuzzles it with his cheek, breathing in the musky, woody sent that came along. He absolutely loves it. 

Blaze breathes out slowly, relaxed. He presses his tongue on the fabric and licking Milo's cock through it. Milo groans, throwing his head back while his hands twitch against the headboard above him. He thrusts weakly up into it, mindlessly, hoping for more, but Blaze just keeps tormenting him. 

He takes the head of his erection into his mouth, not allowing the skin contact Milo desperately wants. Blaze's tongue is rolling and wiggling against the back of his cockhead. 

Milo feels dizzy, the pleasure buzzing through his nerves like a drug. Even his fingers feel like their vibrating with electricity. A familiar itch is building in his stomach, but it's so hard to tell when everything just feels like complete heaven. 

By the time he realizes that he's about to come, Blaze pulls off. 

It's Milo's turn to let out a sob. "Please--" 

It sounds so wrecked and broken. Blaze almost feels bad. 

Almost. 

The fire elemental licks his lips. Tongue going back to lap at the very tip of Milo's cock, covered in saliva soaked sweatpants. The salty-sweet taste of Milo's pre-cum fills Blaze's mouth. He lavishes his head with teasing licks, coaxing as much as he can out. Call him sadistic, but it's probably only fair sense Milo kept him waiting for over a damn hour. 

He watches as Milo spreads his legs around the bed, one on either side of the mattress. His stomach tenses and twitches as his breathing gets more ragged. His muscles contract--

It just so happens that Blaze takes this exact moment to squeeze the base of Milo's cock. Getting a cut off yelp as Milo bucks into Blaze's hand, trying to get that last bit of needed friction to make himself come. It doesn't work. 

Milo falls limp, sighing out, frustrated. His hair is a mess, covered in sweat, and Blaze is just laying there tapping along his thighs. 

"Blaze--" 

"Want me to suck you, baby?" Blaze purrs, pulling down his sweatpants to show off just above his cock, thick curls of brown hair carry a musty sent that Blaze can barely handel. He leans in and gets a deep smell of the sweat and the hint of lavender from his body wash.

Milo just let's out a long nasally whimper, looking down at Blaze with dark green, desperate eyes. 

Blaze pulls the pants the rest of the way down, Milo's thick cock bobs with the motion. It's flushed deep red and dripping at the tip from being denied release. As much as Blaze would love to taste the drop that's forming at the slit, he goes to massage Milo's balls instead. He's rewarded with a small defeated noise. 

They feel heavy and full, and Blaze smirks when he brushes a finger behind them and Milo jerks, eyes widening. Blaze continues to play with the spot for a while, watching Milo squirm and stutter at the ticklish feeling. His hips are twitching up, cock still leaking like a faucet. All the while, Blaze can hear Milo muttering "please" over and over again under his breath.

Blaze can't help but think how it's funny how this is the most Milo has said in two months, and all it is, is him begging for Blaze to suck him off. 

He decides to have some sympathy. And finally licks the tip of Milo's cock, indulges in the sweet taste of him, and admires how it's thick and warm when he swallows the drop. 

Milo gasps, squirms and bucks his hips up. The head of his cock smacks Blaze's lower lip, and he can't help but giggle. 

"Eager?"

Milo nods. "Please--!"

How could he say no to that anymore?

Blaze takes the head of Milo's cock into his mouth, sucking the taste into his mouth and swallowing. The sound of Milo mewling is music to his ears. And he looks up to see Milo holding onto the headboard for dear life. Cute. 

He goes down another inch, feeling Milo's thighs quiver and shake with restraint as the teen tries not to fuck into his mouth. 

Another inch and his tongue is swirling on the back of Milo's head. Blaze grips the bottom of Milo's dick to keep him from coming, and Milo's eyes squeeze tight, he's panting. 

Two more inches and Milo's cock is touching the back of his throat. Blaze hums, the vibrations going straight to Milo's cock. 

Blaze see's acutal tears forming in Milo's eyes, but hears no stop, or feels a hand on his head trying to push him off. So he keeps going. He takes the rest of Milo into his mouth, and he's glad he doesn't have a gag reflex for once. He feels his throat squeeze hard around Milo's cock, and Milo is just a moaning mess at this point. 

Blaze takes his hand off the base of Milo's cock, seeing how his boyfriend strains to not come right away..

He stays there, unmoving, until Milo looks at him..Blaze bobs up and down, getting faster and faster until Milo is holding onto his shoulders, making small yelps and moans, 'Ah-- Ah.' 

He can feel the heat of Milo's cock down his throat, the way it swells as he gets closer and closer--

"Blaze!" Milo comes yelling his name, back arched and his mouth open in a silent scream. Blaze swallows all that he can, but some escapes his mouth and dribbles onto the bedsheets. 

It takes Milo a while to come back, euphoria blanking his mind and making his limbs immovable. When he comes back, Blaze is handing him a drink of water, and starting a bath. 

"You alright big guy?" 

Milo nods, head feeling fuzzy with sleep.

"Go ahead and take a nap. Just take a bath when you wake up. Gotta change the sheets." 

Milo's voice is rough and scratchy, " ......Sorry. " 

Blaze just laughs. "Too fuckin' nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments are welcome! I'm always reading them even if I don't answer! 💙
> 
> Also a bit of element language: 
> 
> Cōnmisian: The equivalent of the black death for them, dehydrates the body and it's very painful.


End file.
